


saving grace

by freedomatsea



Series: a messy situation [12]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, vague violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Dean continues to exacerbate the situation. (part 12 of a messy situation)





	saving grace

Beth sat on the foot of the bed, digging through her jewelry box. Her brows furrowed together as she tried to find the specific chain in the box. Finally, her fingers found the simple gold chain that held a held a small locket from when Jane had been born. She removed the locket and tucked it back into the jewelry box. Her eyes fell on the engagement ring sitting on her finger and she couldn’t help but smile at it. 

She rubbed her thumb over the diamond, before she slid the ring off her finger and placed it on the chain. The chain was just long enough to sit beneath the majority of the necklines of the clothes she wore. But she would have it on, even if it was out of sight. 

“What time’s carman dropping the kids off?” Rio questioned as he stepped out of the bathroom, still towling himself off. 

Beth glanced at her wristwatch, “In about an hour.” She answered, holding the gold chain up for him to see the ring. “Would you like to do the honors?” 

Rio walked across the bedroom, taking the chain from her. “You sure you don’t wanna wear it?” He questioned as he looked at it in his palm. “I’d give good money to see his reaction.” 

She rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you would.” 

He brushed her hair aside as he placed the necklace around her neck and clasped it closed. “You sure you’re good with it?” 

Beth turned around to look up at him. “Yes. I am  _ completely _ sure.” She took ahold of his hand and kissed his palm. “I’m still sorry that I ruined last night.” 

“You didn’t ruin anything, ma.” He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. “I’m the one who rushed it.” Rio rolled his shoulders. “You good with making it sound better when you tell people about it? I don’t want it gettin’ around that I don’t have my shit together.” 

“It’ll be the  _ most _ romantic proposal anyone’s ever heard of.” Beth told him with a smirk. “All the rival gangs will wish they were as smooth as you are.” 

“Oh, mama.” Rio let out a puff of laughter. “They should be so lucky as to have a boss bitch like you beside them.” 

Beth rose to her feet slowly, “You are pretty lucky, aren’t you?” She as she slid her hands over his bare shoulders and draped her arms over them as she leaned up to kiss him. “But then again, so am I.” 

Rio kissed her again, “Don’t start somethin’ you’re not prepared to finish in…  _ less _ than an hour.” He drawled out as he ran his hands down her back, before letting them rest on her ass. 

“I don’t think we’re going to have time to finish anything we start right now,” Beth stroked her fingers over the back of his neck. “We’ll just have to wait until the kids are asleep tonight.” 

“That’s a long time from now.” Rio remarked, his eyes flickering downwards to look at the tiny bit of cleavage showing from her blouse. “You shoulda taken a shower with me.” 

Beth arched a brow, “I had considered it. But I had to clean up before the kids got here.” She rose up on her toes and kissed him again, before slipping out of his hold. “Please be on your best behavior when Dean drops off the kids.” 

Rio grumbled. “Why’s he even coming inside?” 

“Because some of his belongings are still here.” Beth reminded him as she watched him move across the room to dress. Black jeans and a black t-shirt  _ really _ worked on him. “Just behave so he doesn’t find a reason to try to keep you from being around the children.”

“That shit ain’t legal.” He stated, giving her a look over his shoulder. “Gretchen said he can’t legally bar anyone in your life from being around the kids.” 

“I know.” Beth played with the ring, where it laid against her chest. “But I also know that one should always proceed with caution.” 

“D’you proceed with caution when you robbed that store, baby?” Rio questioned with a smirk. “Or when you decided to fuck me in the back of your van?”    
  
“ _ Shhh _ .” She picked up her house shoe and chucked it at him. “Caution and I have been on the outs for the past year.” 

Rio picked up his towel and headed back into the bathroom to put it up, before he re-emerged. “You never did say what’s wrong with your sister.” 

Beth pursed her lips. “She’s salty because she made a bad life choice. Or a  _ series _ of bad life choices.” She crossed her arms across her chest and sighed. “She’s pregnant.” 

His brows shot upwards. “ _ Really _ ?” 

“Yeah.” Beth nodded. “Surprisingly, the father is also Sadie’s father. Her high school boyfriend. The man who broke her heart a dozen times over.” 

“Ain’t he married?”

Beth made a face. “With a child on the way with his wife.” 

“Wow.” Rio mirrored her expression. “That ain’t a Marks sisters trait, is it?”

“Huh?” Beth questioned. 

“Getting back with their baby daddy, despite heartbreak.” Rio said with a disdainful sniff. 

She fixed him with a look. “If you think I’d do that…” 

“Nah, mama. I know you better than that.” He sauntered towards her, stopping in front of her. “And I promise I’ll behave around carman.” 

“Thank you.” 

* * *

Beth watched a light die in Dean’s eyes when he let Emma out of his arms and she went running across the family room to hug Rio. Her heart clenched as she watched Rio scoop her up and shower her with affection. 

“You practice your  _ arithmetic _ while you were with your grandparents?” Rio questioned as Kenny moved into the family room to turn the tv on. 

Kenny shot Rio a look. “Arithmetic? Really?” He laughed. “Just say math, you weirdo.” 

“Did you practice  _ math _ while you were gone?” Rio questioned again. 

“No.” Kenny answered sheepishly. 

Beth bit down on her bottom lip as she looked back to Dean then, “You wanted to pick up some stuff?” 

“Yeah.” Dean pulled his gaze away from the scene playing out in the family room. “I’m trying to move everything into a storage unit.” 

Beth crossed her arms across her chest as she followed Dean back into his old office. “Did you find somewhere to live permanently yet?”

“ _ No _ .” Dean gritted out. “I’m having to pay for a lawyer, which has delayed my hunt.” 

“Did your parents agree to let you stay there for awhile?” Beth questioned as she watched him prowl around the office, looking for whatever he was looking for. 

“They did.” Dean shot her a look. “Speaking of my mother, she wanted to know  _ why _ we were considering marriage counseling.” He turned his back as he plucked a book off the bookshelf. It took Beth everything she had not to laugh at the idea that he was pretending  _ any _ of those books mattered to him. Not a single spine had ever been cracked. 

“And what did you tell Judith?” Beth pressed her lips together and arched a brow. 

“Well I couldn’t exactly tell her that you’ve already moved on to a  _ criminal _ . Now could I?” He grabbed a box off the floor and dropped a couple books into it. “You know, the man who shot me in the chest.”

She rolled her eyes. “He’s also the man that’s keeping money in your pocket. You’ve got something good going, so don’t go running your mouth.” 

“I told her we were going to go to counseling.” Dean informed her with an arrogant look. “She thinks there’s hope.” 

Beth scoffed. “Did you tell her about Amber? The cancer? Everyone  _ else _ ?”

“No.” 

“I’m not going to pretend to be going to counseling with you, Dean.” Beth stiffened. “And if I hear that you’re telling people at the kid’s school that we’re still going to get back together… the swimming pool is going to look like a  _ tame _ display.” She warned him, narrowing her eyes. 

“I don’t understand why you’re doing this.” Dean glared at her and gestured in between them. “What went wrong?” 

“If you don’t know what went wrong… you might need a different kind of counselor.” Beth said with a sharp tone. God, was Dean really  _ that _ thick?

“I meant in general. When did we start to breakdown?” Dean questioned.

Beth held up her hands, “We’re not rehashing this again. I already aired my grievances.” 

“Did you ever love me?”

Her brows knit together, “Did  _ you _ ? Or did you just love the idea of me?” 

“That’s ridiculous, Bethie.” 

“It’s really not.” Beth shook her head. “You loved the idea of having a doting wife waiting for you ever waking moment of the day. And I was the idiot who bought into it.” 

“And you don’t think  _ he’s _ the same way?” 

Beth threw her head back and laughed sarcastically. “ _ No _ . He cooks and he cleans. We’ve split the responsibilities around here.” She clicked her tongue against her teeth. “He actually respects me.” 

“I respect you.” Dean said with such insincere sincerity. 

“Dean, we just weren’t good for each other.” Beth tensed as Dean approached her and she took a step backwards. “It’s time to move on.” 

“You’re not talking sensibly, Bethie.” Dean urged. “I don’t know what he has on you, but… You don’t have to stay with him.” 

Beth was tempted to let her eyes roll back in her head. “Dean, I don’t love you anymore. I love Rio.” 

“I hear my name?” Rio questioned as he appeared in the threshold, leaning against the doorframe. 

“I’m having a private conversation with  _ my _ wife.” Dean snapped, shooting a deadly look at Rio. 

Rio’s brows shot upwards, his lips parting to speak before he caught Beth’s warning gaze and he stopped himself. “You mind if I stay, Elizabeth?” He questioned, scraping his teeth over his bottom lip as he looked between the two of them.

“You’re more than welcome to stay.” Beth said gently, before turning back to Dean. “You on the other hand are wearing out your welcome. Get what you need and leave.”

“I need  _ you _ , Bethie.”

Rio snorted and mumbled, “ _ Wow _ .” 

“Does he have to stay there?” Dean hissed, throwing another book into the box. “He’s not part of this conversation.”

“I think I am.” Rio shrugged a shoulder. “You think I’m part of this conversation, Elizabeth?”

“Dean, can you  _ please _ just get your shit and leave?” Beth plead, pressing her lips together as she stared at him. “I can’t keep doing this. This back and forth is getting stupid.” 

“She’s politely telling you to get the  _ fuck _ out of here.” Rio snarled, clearly trying to restrain himself. 

Dean’s hands curled into fists at his side and Beth caught sight of the way Rio went rigid in response, ready to lunge. Despite Rio’s recent losses in scuffles, she had no doubt in her mind that he could grind Dean into a greasy mark on the floor. “I’m talking to my wife, not her  _ pet _ .”

Beth quickly intercepted the two men, pressing her palms against Rio’s chest and backing him up. “Please don’t do this.” 

“He’s pushing his luck.” Rio backed down, despite his words. 

“I’m impressed.” Dean remarked as he snatched up his box of books. “I didn’t think I’d live to see the day that  _ you  _ got whipped.” He retorted at Rio as he passed by him. “She ain’t that special.” 

Dean just had to go and push it, didn’t he? Rio snapped, grabbing Dean by the back of the head and charging him forward until he had his cheek pressed against the wall in front of them, pressing a nice dent into the drywall. 

“Rio, stop!” Beth begged, even though a part of her wanted to see just how this played out. She  _ had _ to think of the children and not her own twisted desire to see Dean suffer. 

“He needs to learn some  _ fucking  _ manners.” Rio pressed a little harder, watching with a calculated gaze as Dean’s face contorted with pain. “You’re lucky I don’t have my gun.” He snapped as he released his grip on him.

Against his better judgement, Dean stumbled forward and attempted to swing his fist at Rio. Instead, he managed to narrowly miss punching Beth in the face. 

Rio grabbed Dean by the shirt and slammed him back against the wall. “Get out of here.  _ Now _ .” His entire being looked a second away from beating the shit out of Dean.

Beth reached out and touched Rio’s shoulder, trying to calm him down. “I’m okay. I’m  _ okay _ .” 

“Mommy, what was that noise?” Jane called out, her footsteps growing closer. 

Rio quickly released his hold on Dean, bending down to grab the box of books that had long been forgotten, shoving them into Dean’s arms. “Your dad dropped his box.” Rio said easily, flashing Jane a kind smile as she appeared around the corner. 

Dean ducked his head, looking down into the box as he brushed past Jane. “See you next weekend, sweetheart.” 

“Bye daddy.” Jane said quietly as she watched him leave, turning around to look between her mother and Rio. “Why was daddy acting funny?” 

Beth tried to mask the fact that she was shaking. “Oh, you know he always gets tired after driving to grandma’s. Why don’t you guys go play outside?” 

“Are you guys going to come outside too?” She questioned. 

“We’ll be right out.” Rio promised, waiting until they could hear Jane in the family room telling the others they were going outside, before he spoke again. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Beth told him. “He’s an idiot.” 

Rio’s expression sobered. “He ever hit you?”

Beth shook her head quickly. “He was never that stupid.” 

“Good.” Rio reached out to cup her cheek. “You okay?” 

“Yes. Just a little shaken.” Beth leaned into his touch. “There was a part of me that wanted to see you kill him.” She admitted quietly, closing her eyes. 

“If the children weren’t here, you might’ve gotten what you wanted, baby.” Rio said with a tone that sent a shiver down her spine. “They’re his only saving grace right now.” 

It frightened her, just a little, that the thought of Rio killing Dean  _ didn’t _ scare her. Then again, there had been a time that she had been disappointed that Dean had survived being shot by him. Maybe she was more like Rio than she wanted to admit. 

* * *

“We have to be quiet.” Beth reminded Rio as he leaned over her on the bed. She scratched her nails lightly over his shoulder, her eyes flickering over his face as she looked up at him. If she was being truthful, she had been keyed up from the moment she watched Rio smash Dean’s face against the wall. It had sparked some sort of primal lust, that should’ve made her hate herself. But it didn’t. 

“That’s on you,” Rio remarked with a smirk. “You’re the loud one.” He dipped down to kiss her, nipping at her bottom lip. 

Beth laughed against his lips. “But _ who _ is this reason that I’m loud?”

“ _ Hmm _ .” Rio mused as he brushed his lips along her jawline. He kissed down her throat, his fingers brushing over the chain that rested against her skin. “You have any idea how much self restraint I showed, not telling him about this?”

Beth ran her hand over his back, shaking her head. “I don’t want to talk about him right now.” She knew that Rio had showed  _ extraordinary  _ restraint, because Dean was still alive.

Rio brushed his lips against the shell of her ear, “I want everyone to know you’re  _ mine _ .”

She bit down on her bottom lip to suppress a sound that rose up in her throat at the timber in his voice. “Someone’s possessive.” Beth said lowly, curling her fingers around the back of his head as she guided him back in for another kiss. 

Rio palmed at her hip, as he sank into the kiss, his tongue sweeping out to explore her mouth. Beth spread her legs beneath him, groaning against his lips as she felt the length of his cock pressing through the fabric of their clothes. 

Rio worked to remove pajama top and the thin tank top she wore. Her nipples tightened into taut peaks in the cool air. 

Beth slid her hands down to tug at the waistband of his boxers, dragging them down his ass. Rio pulled back from the kiss, looking down at her with a heated. “Get those off,” He said, tugging at her pajama bottoms. “And roll over.”

She drew out a shaky breath as she sat up and shimmied out of her pajama pants and underwear. Beth felt a spike of pure lust run through her veins as she moved onto her hands and knees. She felt so exposed like this and she loved it. 

Rio had his hand curled around his cock, pumping his fist over himself slowly, before he moved to position himself behind her. “Look at you, baby.” He drawled out, reaching out to brush his fingers over her slick folds. “You’ve been on edge all evening, haven’t you?”

Beth nodded her head, uttering a weak, “Yes.”

“So fuckin’ wet.” He said as he pressed a single digit into her, followed by a second. 

Beth gasped softly, reaching for a pillow to prop herself up on, her fingers clutching at it. “Don’t tease.”

“Where’s the fun it that?” He questioned, brushing his thumb over her clit as he worked his fingers in and out of her. 

“ _ Oh _ .” She breathed out, bucking back against his touch. 

“Tell me what you want.” Rio urged, circling his thumb over her clit faster, keeping his fingers buried within her, pressing into that sweet spot she hadn’t even known actually existed before him. 

“Rio!” Beth hissed out, before burying her face in her pillow, to keep from being any louder. 

All too quickly, Rio pulled his fingers from her. She whined at their absence and pressed her hips backwards trying to urge him back. And then he was in her, driving the length of his cock into her. 

He curled his fingers around her hip, holding her steady as he thrust into her with shallow snaps of his hips. Rio’s fingers found their way into her hair, pulling her head back as he rocked into her. 

Beth’s fingers sought purchase in the pillow beneath her cheek, biting down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out. Every thrust of his cock was driving into that sweet spot his fingers had been working and she  _ swore _ she saw stars behind her eyes as she clenched them closed. 

Her inner walls started to flutter, clamping down around the length of him he had buried within her. “That’s it, baby. Come for  _ me _ .” Rio urged her, snapping his hips just right. “Feel so good.”

Beth’s lips parted in a soundless cry as she felt her orgasm sweep over her, momentarily numbing her senses, before the returned with blinding intensity. 

Rio snaked his hand around her hit, his fingers teasing over the flesh where they were joined, stroking at her clit. His own release came, followed so closely behind her own. He filled her fully, before he slowly dragged the length of him from her. 

Beth groaned as she felt his seed slide from her, mixed with her own arousal. She sank down onto the bed, too boneless to even care about rolling over in the minute. The number of times they’d fallen asleep in their own mess, should’ve been embarrassing. But God, she didn’t care. 

She cracked an eye open as Rio collapsed onto the bed beside her, his arm draped over her back. “You broke me.”

Rio chuckled, stroking her back gently. “Can’t get over how good you feel, baby.”

Beth felt her cheeks flush with a blush, which was ironic considering what they’d just done. “You always feel so good.” She mumbled shifting onto her side to face him. “I didn’t realise how good sex could be.”

“Gotta be with the right person.” Rio mused, rubbing a hand over his chest as he settled back onto his pillow. 

“You’re  _ my _ person.” Beth whispered as she closed her eyes and let the tugging pull of sleep drag her under. 


End file.
